<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm yourself by PlatonicSidekick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841442">Calm yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSidekick/pseuds/PlatonicSidekick'>PlatonicSidekick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy sbi fics! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blues, Comfort, Family Fluff, Family is cannon in my heart, Fluff, Techno and phil are mentioned, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dtao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSidekick/pseuds/PlatonicSidekick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe theres a specific reason that Wilbur gives blue. Maybe Tommy is happy about that.</p><p>Or</p><p>Family fluff because the characters needed it, you needed it, and I needed it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy sbi fics! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_modz/gifts">baby_modz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short little oneshot dedicated to my friend Modzie! They were having a bad time a few days ago so I wanted to give them some fluff. Sorry it took so long!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy didn’t like thunderstorms. No matter how many layers between him and the storm there were, the booming of the thunder that shook his windows never ceased to make him shiver. He knew that unlike his brothers who had to adventure on their own before they met Phil, he was lucky to be put on his doorstep as a toddler. He couldn’t imagine having to be alone in the rain like that.</p><p>Maybe subconsciously that was one of the reasons he kept his fear to himself. He wanted to prove that he was just as grown up as they were. So no matter how afraid he got and how easy it would be for him to go into the next roomto ask for comfort, he didn’t move. Thats how the 5 year old intended to keep it,until a particular lightning strike looked so close to the house and he made a loudenough squealing noise to be heard.</p><p>When Wilbur walks in, Tommy blames the world for making the 11 year old train himself to hear small noises. They make eye contact for a few seconds and then he's gone. Even if Tommy didn’t want him to know, it hurts knowing that he was just ignored. It hurts knowing that Wilbur saw him in distress and just walked away. The hurt is worse than his fear of the thunderstorm if he’s honest, and he doesn’t hold back the whimpers this time.</p><p>While he's too stuck in his own head to notice anything, Wilbur comes back into the room. Before Tommy can blink, his brother is sitting on his bed and carding his fingers through Tommy’s hair. He whispers comforting words, telling him that he’s back and that he only left to get something. This catches his attention quickly.</p><p><br/>“What did you go get? I would have seen your guitar if you had brought that.”Wilbur just keeps running his hands through his hair, humming a little. As calming as it is, and with the way his tears aren’t flowing as fast proves it is, Tommy is too curious now. “Please Wilby?”</p><p>“You, little gremlin child. You know I can’t say no when you call me that.” He is rewarded with a boop on the nose which causes the two to laugh a little. “Its something very special to me, but I think you need it more than I do anymore.”With that he holds out what he was hiding behind his back.</p><p>It’s a cute whale stuffed animal. It looks worn and loved, but when Tommy takes it from Wilbur he finds that it’s still just as soft as it was when it was first made. It’s a good size, stretching almost the length of Tommy’s chest with cute little fins. The eyes and little pink blush are monogrammed on and without the worry of buttons, Tommy smushes it to his face a little. But above all else, it’s the color of the whale that makes it so eye catching.</p><p><br/>The color is more vibrant that anything he has ever seen. Thats saying something when he has Wilbur’s yellow sweater and Techno’s red cape for reference. It makes him think of the little trip to the ocean, where they overlooked the waves during the time right after the sunset and everything is calm. It makes him think about the lapis his father has for the enchantment table, so pretty and<br/>mysterious.</p><p><br/>“Do you like him then? He was one of the first things Phil ever gave me. I had caught sight of it in the village and could barely take my eyes off of him. Phil got him without even asking, like it wasn’t anything special. But it meant the world to me.” He looks up at Wilbur, and even though he’s talking so fondly of the whale, the fond gaze is directly on Tommy.</p><p><br/>“I shouldn't have him then! If he means so much-,” he gets shushed by the older boy. Wilbur is shaking his head, every part of his being so filled with fondness that Tommy doesn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>“I used him for comfort, when I didn’t want to bother Phil or Techno. But now I don’t need him. I know I’m never alone when I have you.” There's a moment after he says that where they share a look. It’s a look filled with so much, too much to take in. Its filled with love, family, pain, care, comfort, fear, and something that could only be described as the emotion of their bond. An emotion all for the two of them, that even with Phil or Techno it is only them that know it.</p><p><br/>Another loud thunder booms and it makes Tommy jump, breaking the eye contact. Wilbur giggles at him and even though he wants to be mad he knows he can’t. So he just laughs with him.</p><p>“Tommy Innit, I trust you with my Blue, calm yourself.” So that night, Tommy goes to sleep with Blue tucked in his arms while safely tucked in Wilburs.</p><p><br/>--------------------------------</p><p><br/>"Tommy! There you are, you had me worried." Ghostbur yells, approaching the boy. He had been searching the forest for nearly half an hour looking for his younger brother.</p><p><br/>“What do you want Ghostbur? Can’t a big man be on his own for a little while? I mean, this is exile, I’m supposed to be alone.” Tommy wears a smile on his face that doesn’t reach his eyes. Even if Ghostbur is dead he knows that this isn’t supposed to be how he acts.</p><p>“C’mon back to logstedshire, I built us a little camp! Isn’t that exciting?” The boy shrugs but stays where he is. They’re in the dark part of the forest, so dark that the ghost bets that mobs would spawn here even during the day. The Ghost doesn’t want to test that theory, and the sun looks to be setting to put things in a worsetiming. All he wants is to get Tommy back to the camp where there is light andwarmth. He just needs to figure out what will get him to go there.</p><p><br/>“Look, Ghostbur, it’s really nice of you to try to cheer me up. It is. But I don’t want to be cheered up.” That catches his attention, looking up confused at the boy. “There’s nothing left for me, not in L’manburg, Pogtopia, or logstedshire. Hell, I don’t think there’s anything left for me on this entire smp! . . . I just want to have a home again.”</p><p><br/>Suddenly, Ghostbur knows what he needs to do. How he’ll do it though, is a bit of a problem. It’s been ages since the world that they lived in was closed. Even if Wilbur could have gotten in, with his status, he knows that he’s not Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur is a creation of his mess and mistakes and wishes, he is not Wilbur. But he knows people that can fix that. Until then though, the ghost reaches into his pocket.</p><p><br/>Tommy looks at his palm when he goes to give him it. His eyes shimmer for the first time in a very long time. The shimmer becomes a shine as tears and a wet smile cover his face. Somehow though, Ghostbur thinks he did it right this time. But he knows that there will still be so much to do later. Until that happens, until he can fix his family and home, this will have to do.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Here Tommy, have some blue, calm yourself.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! If you want to meet friends or try out cool sprint bots amd a beta readimg program with other mctyer writers, come join our server! Im an admin there and Ive met lovely people! (There is shipping content, but not with minors or people uncomfortable with it, ex Techno and Tommy) </p><p>https://discord.gg/VvXEaF6pvB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>